1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical switch and, more particularly, to an electrical switch with a movable contact arm.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
In the electrical industry, it is sometimes necessary to stop the flow of electricity through conductors. This is often done with some type of switch. One particular type of switch is a knife blade switch. A knife blade switch uses a contact arm or knife blade which is pivoted between open and closed positions.
U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2007/0295691 A1 and 2008/0026644 A1 disclose in-line vacuum reclosers used in overhead high voltage electrical distribution lines. An in-line switch for overhead high voltage electrical distribution lines has the advantage of not needing to be directly supported on a utility pole or tower. The in-line switch can be supported above ground by suspension between ends of two electrical conductor lines. However, because the switch is suspended between two electrical conductor lines, the switch might twist and move when attempting to open and close the contact arm of the switch.